So Sick
by Coona
Summary: •One-shot; Después de haber odiado la noche de luna nueva donde pesco un resfriado, Inuyasha creyó que aquel acontecimiento no fue tan malo como pensaba. Claro, no podía ser tan malo si Kagome era su enfermera personal. #Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!


_Disclaimer: Ñee, Inuyasha no me pertenece. Él es de Kagome. Y todos son de la linda e inteligente Rumiko *u*_

• **Summary:** Después de haber odiado la noche de luna nueva donde pesco un resfriado, Inuyasha creyó que aquel acontecimiento no fue tan malo como pensaba. Claro, no podía ser tan malo si Kagome era su enfermera personal. #Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

><p><strong>So Sick<strong>

**.**

**.**

**G**ruñó, mostró los dientes y volvió a toser, logrando que nuevamente unos pares de ojos se abrieran exuberantemente en un gesto de incredulidad. El hanyou comenzó a exasperarse y sabía que el primero de sus amigos que hiciera comentario alguno sobre el _estado_ en que se encontraba correría peligro.

— I-nuy-asha — comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa el pequeño zorrito, acercándose más a él para poder inspeccionarlo mejor — creo que estás enfer…

— ¡Cállate, estúpido mocoso del demonio! — bramó interrumpiéndolo de decir la palabra que todos ya sabían. Iba a volver a gritarle a Shippo, que ya se encontraba refugiado en los brazos de Kagome, cuando un estornudo lo atacó.

Okay, si algunos de ellos tenían alguna pequeña duda sobre el estado de Inuyasha, ahora todo estaba claro y ni siquiera el híbrido con sus rudas palabras podría negarlo.

— ¡¿Siquiera es posible esto? — preguntó gritando con rabia

Sango, Miroku y Kagome, que habían decidido estar al margen para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, se miraron entre ellos y soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

—Inuyasha, los humanos, por más fuertes que sean, en algún momento de su vida tienden a enfermarse…— explicó Miroku con ese aire de tranquilidad y sabiduría que tenia cada vez que utilizaba su tono de monje.

— Monje idiota, recuerda que yo no soy como todos ustedes…

— De todas maneras eres un híbrido, Inuyasha, así que no es tan descabellado pensar que ese lado humano tuyo saliera a la luz de vez en cuando — dedujo Sango con una sonrisa al ver que había dejado a Inuyasha sin argumentos y con un solo "Keh" en su boca — aunque me pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que pudo haberte ocurrido para que te llegaras a enfermar así?

Y en ese momento, Inuyasha sintió como un "_click_" sonaba en su mente. Sus puños se apretaron a sus costados y sus garras se clavaron en sus manos sin hacerle daño alguno. Su dorada mirada se concentró en la colegiala azabache que le daba su mejor mirada inocente

— Inuyasha…— dijo suavemente — lo siento mucho

En ese momento el hanyou deseo tanto poder decirle a Kagome "¡Siéntate!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Sigues enfadado? — preguntó Kagome una vez que sus amigos sintieron una pequeña tensión en la habitación y decidieron darles un poco de privacidad

— Cállate — ordenó Inuyasha dándole la espalda a la chica del futuro. Ella suspiro cansadamente

— Literalmente la culpa no fue mía…— iba a seguir argumentando a su favor, pero la helada mirada del hanyou hizo que se detuviera. Okay, quizás ella haya tenido algo de culpa. Sólo algo

— Veamos y recopilemos los hechos: en una lluviosa noche de luna nueva **yo** te estuve buscando por **toda **la puta aldea, no importándome si algún estúpido me veía en mi forma humana. Pase horas y horas tratando de encontrarte y por supuesto que pensé lo peor ya que eres una chiquilla de lo más imprudente — Inuyasha dejo de lado un poco su monólogo para observar aquella mirada que Kagome le estaba dando. No pude evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente — ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba la señorita? Posiblemente estaba en su cómoda cama, con sus ropas abrigadas y con comida. ¿Cierto? — y sin darle una oportunidad de replica se fue de la cabaña

— Inuyasha… ¡espera! — trató de evitar que Inuyasha se marchara de la habitación. Ella sabía que pasaría buen parte del tiempo sentado en el árbol y lo único que quería hacer Kagome era cuidarlo — ¡Siéntate! — claro, comenzaría a cuidarlo una vez que él estuviera acostado en un futón y con un par de mantas encimas

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó molesto desde el suelo. Cuando el efecto paso, noto que Kagome se encontraba arrodillada ante él. Mucha cercanía hizo que se pusiera nervioso, sobre todo cuando vio como ella comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia él — ¿Qu-é crees que ha-ces? — preguntó con dificultad una vez que la suave mano de Kagome hizo contacto con su frente

— Tienes la frente caliente — informó en un susurro

— ¡Keh! ¡No es nada, se me pasará! — replico y nuevamente Kagome invadió su espacio tomando una de sus manos

— Además de tener las manos heladas — Inuyasha, a pesar de la mirada ruda que pudiera tener, se maravilló por un momento por la suavidad de la piel de Kagome — ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡Suéltame! — dijo bruscamente, pero Kagome, siendo como era, se agarro de las solapas del haori y trato de recostarlo haciendo fuerza hacia abajo

— ¡No! ¡Estás enfermo y tienes que guardar reposo! — replico siguiendo con el forcejeo

— ¿Estás loca o perdiste la mente? Te haré un recordatorio: ¿Recuerdas esa perla que tú rompiste? ¡Aun tenemos que buscar los fragmentos! — dijo sarcásticamente viendo como Kagome apretaba su mandíbula para seguramente controlar su enojo

"No digas Abajo, no lo digas, no lo digas" pensaba la chica mientras miraba la sonrisa socarrona del hanyou

— También te recordare sobre el sujeto al cual tenemos que detener porque él también está buscando los fragmentos…— Inuyasha ahora utilizaba un tono infantil, como si le estuviese explicando algo bastante obvio a un niño

"Aguanta Kagome, no le des en el gusto, eres una mujer madura" seguía pensando. Inuyasha, sabiendo que Kagome estaba cerca del colapso, decidió continuar

— Ese es el motivo por el cual yo, si o si, tengo que ir a detenerlo. ¿Quién más lo haría? Tú no, por supuesto, si lo único que haces en cada batalla es gritar "¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!" con una voz chillona que hace que…

Okay, él hanyou sintió esa aura negra proveniente de Kagome que lo hizo detenerse. La miro con detención y, por su tensa postura y ojos endemoniadamente enojados, saco por deducción que quizás, sólo quizás, se le había pasado la mano en sus palabras

— Inuyasha… ¡eres un tonto, un estúpido, un imbécil! — Kagome rápidamente se levanto y mirando había abajo comenzó de nuevo a gritarle — no tienes que ser tan insensible como para decirme todas esas cosas, bruto — y sin ninguna razón aparente, Kagome se lanzó, literalmente, hacia donde estaba Inuyasha él cual por la impresión y por su estado cayo recostado en el suelo con una muy enojada Kagome encima de él

Los primeros pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza del hanyou no fueron los más comunes, según su apreciación, ¿Por qué debería pensar que Kagome cada día estaba más linda y hermosa? O ¿Por qué tenía que amar la sensación de estar así de juntos?

— ¡Lo único que harás ahora es recostarte y dejar que yo te cuide hasta que mejores! — ni siquiera pregunto si él estaba de acuerdo con eso. Kagome se paró como si nada y salió de la cabaña para buscar algunas cosas para el cuidado de Inuyasha.

Iban a hacer unos interesantes días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Se ve tan lindo dormido"

Eso era básicamente en todo lo que Kagome estaba pensando mientras acariciaba lentamente el flequillo plateado de Inuyasha. Afortunadamente su resfriado ya casi había desaparecido del todo y para eso sólo tardo dos días.

En un inicio, después de que ella se haya puesto algo _violenta_ y lo haya obligado a estar en cama, el hanyou puso algunas condiciones para acceder a las peticiones de la colegiala:

_1-._ Nadie nunca, nunca, nunca recordaría que él estuvo enfermo y el que lo mencionara en alguna ocasión se iba a llevar su merecido.

_2-._ Los momentos en que Inuyasha estuviera _"descansando"_ – nombre que le había puesto a su estado gripal – los pasaría en la época moderna y no en la antigua. El motivo era bastante simple, aunque Inuyasha había tratado de encubrir la verdad con un "en tú época hay cosas raras, así que descansaré mejor allá" Kagome sabía que el principal motivo se debía a que no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien lo encontrará en un estado débil o se mofara de él.

Y eso llevo al punto 3, el cual más emocionaba a Kagome.

3-. Inuyasha permitió que Kagome y sólo Kagome lo viera en ese estado y lo cuidara

Aquella petición hizo que el corazón de la chica comenzará a latir más rápidamente de lo normal y, de manera impulsiva, se había lanzado a Inuyasha para colgarse en cuello y gritar un: "¡Gracias!".

Afortunadamente su familia se encontraba en el campamento de Souta, por lo que tenían la casa para ellos dos.

Ella no podía negar que en un inicio cuidar a Inuyasha era terriblemente cansador, pero todo ese esfuerzo era recompensado cuando tenían momentos como ahora. Era bastante difícil lograr ver a Inuyasha con un rostro relajado, como si el tema de Naraku fuera nada y no algo de vida o muerte.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Kagome una vez que Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y, con una valentía inexplicable, siguió acariciando a Inuyasha.

"Tranquilo, maravillado porque estoy rodeado por tu dulce aroma" era lo que pensó inmediatamente, aunque su respuesta fue totalmente diferente.

— ¡Keh! Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias — y la azabache sonrió, porque sabía todo lo que le costaba a Inuyasha pronunciar aquellas palabras de agradecimientos.

— De nada, Inuyasha, no tienes porque agradecérmelo. Puedes pensar en esto como una vuelta de mano por lo que hiciste la vez pasada cuando yo estuve enferma — sonrió dulcemente recordando como el hanyou había cuidado de ella — ¿Cómo era lo que hiciste cuando estaba en cama? Era algo que te había enseñado tu madre.

— Ah, sí, era esto — sacó una mano de la colcha de Kagome y posó sus manos en las piernas de Kagome para dar unos pequeños golpecitos reconfortantes.

Sonrojados, Kagome sólo rio nerviosamente.

— Mi madre solía hacer otra cosa — comento ella para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó el hanyou curioso.

— Eh…mi mamá me daba un beso en la frente o, por ejemplo, si me dolía algo también me daba un beso allí — explicó sonriendo infantilmente.

Y en ese momento, Inuyasha pensó en algo que parecía totalmente justo

— Kagome…— la llamó suavemente. Kagome giró su mirada hacia él

— ¿Si? — preguntó sonriendo.

— Kagome, me duelen… me duelen…—tragó duro y se preparó para decir las próximas palabras — me duelen los labios.

"Me duelen los labios"

"Me duelen los labios"

Kagome no se consideraba una mujer tonta y, si su mente no le fallaba, Inuyasha indirectamente le había pedido un beso.

Ella vio como el hanyou cambio su semblante a uno duro, y antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para decir: "Estúpida, ¿crees que alguien quisiera besarte a ti?" lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero no por eso menos emocionante. El que sus labios estuvieran en contacto brevemente ya era suficiente para hacer que se sintieran emocionados.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? — pregunto una sonrojada Kagome.

— Por supuesto — contestó él sin duda alguna.

Y esta vez el beso fue más apasionado que el anterior.

Después de haber odiado la noche de luna nueva donde pesco un resfriado, Inuyasha creyó que aquel acontecimiento no fue tan malo como pensaba. Claro, no podía ser tan malo si Kagome era su enfermera personal y podía darle aquella medicina que a él tanto le gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>~H<strong>ola, hola

**Ñee, son las 23:54 y justo, justo alcancé a terminarlo *u*. Fui retada por Calandry - die - & afortunadamente no fue un color que me desagradara, quizás tenia la opción de hacerlo más trágico, pero ñee :B **

**Los temas eran: **

#Tranquilidad:** ¿Como se sintio Inuyasha cuando Kagome lo acariciaba? ¿Ah? **

#Salud:** Ya, okay, es facil de explicar**

#Entendimiento:** Creo que tambien es obvio - c'mon, él la ama - **

**Siendo sincera, no sé si Inuyasha podrá resfriarse o algo, pero recuerdo que en el cap 89 (? él dice que la mama le habia enseñado cositas para recuperarse, so, deduzco que alguna vez en su vida estuvo enfermo XDD **

**Eso es todo :B **

**¡Las amo! **

**XOXO**

**.Coona. **

_el tiempo pasa & te conozco más (8) _


End file.
